Engines, including diesel engines, gasoline engines, natural gas engines, and other engines known in the art may exhaust a complex mixture of pollutants. The pollutants may be composed of gaseous and solid material, including particulate matter, nitrogen oxides (“NOx”), and sulfur compounds.
Due to heightened environmental concerns, engine exhaust emission standards have become increasingly stringent over the years. The amount of pollutants emitted from an engine may be regulated depending on the type, size, and/or class of engine. One method that has been implemented by engine manufacturers to comply with the regulation of particulate matter, NOx, and sulfur compounds exhausted to the environment has been to remove these pollutants from the exhaust flow of an engine with filters. However, extended use and repeated regeneration of such filters may cause the pollutants to build up in the components of the filters, thereby causing filter functionality and engine performance to decrease.
One method of removing built-up pollutants from a filter may be to remove the clogged filter from the work machine to which it is connected and direct a flow of gas through the filter in a direction that is opposite the direction of normal flow. The filter may be large, heavy, and difficult to disconnect, making it cumbersome, time consuming, and dangerous to remove the filter from the engine of the work machine for servicing.
Another method of removing matter from a filter may be to divert an exhaust flow from the clogged filter to a separate filter, without disconnecting either filter from the engine. While the exhaust flow is diverted, air may be directed through the clogged filter in a direction opposite the normal flow. Since such matter removal systems include a second filter, however, they may be larger and more costly than single filter systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,545 (“the '545 patent”) teaches a system for removing particulate matter from an engine filter. In particular, the '545 patent discloses a filter connected to an engine exhaust line, a valve structure within the exhaust line, and an air feeder. When air is supplied to the filter in a reverse flow direction, the air may remove captured particulates from the filter.
Although the '545 patent may teach the removal of matter from a filter, the system described therein requires the use of a second filter during a reverse flow condition, thereby increasing the overall cost and size of the system.
Moreover, the system is not capable of supplying a negative pressure to the filter to assist in the filter cleaning process.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.